official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Soft Play
Soft Play is the thirtieth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 243rd episode overall. Synopsis The Pig Family takes George to Richard Rabbit's Birthday party-- and do you know what that means? George and the toddlers love soft play! Plot The episode opens at the Pigs' house, where the family is having breakfast. Daddy Pig announces a letter for George, which he says that it is an invitation to Richard Rabbit's Birthday party, in which Daddy Pig calls it fun and will take George there, but as long as it's not at the Soft Play Centre, but Daddy Pig says that it is, until Peppa says that her daddy doesn't like the Soft Play Centre, in which last time, he got stuck and rescued by a helicopter, a fire engine and a crane, but Daddy Pig says that it wasn't all those three, just the helicopter was. Daddy Pig then says that the Soft Play Centre sounds lovely, and will take George there. At the Soft Play Centre, all the children are going there to Richard's party. Miss Rabbit comes out of the doors and then tells Edmond that he will pick him up later, but Miss Rabbit says to Daddy Elephant that he's very welcome to stay there, but he refuses. Mummy Zebra and the twins Zuzu and Zaza also come, and Miss Rabbit tells her the same thing she said to Daddy Elephant, but Mummy Zebra also refuses and takes off in her car. Miss Rabbit then greets Peppa, George and Daddy Pig, who tells them if she quite understands to not stay, but Daddy Pig stays there and replies that the grown-ups can have a nice, quite chat while the children play, and the three enter inside. The narrator then introduces the viewers to the Soft Play Centre, where everything is soft, like bouncing, swinging, squashing, sliding, and playing. Daddy Pig tells Miss Rabbit about the children having so much fun, while Miss Rabbit replies that she hopes they can get them at the end, in which the narrator says that the children have been playing all day. Miss Rabbit then calls all the children for home time, and asks them if it was a lovely party and had fun. But after she says that if they want to go home, the children then go back to playing. Daddy Pig then says that they are never going to get them out, while Miss Rabbit replies about the one thing: going in, and Daddy Pig wishes her good luck. Miss Rabbit then gets stuck in a hole and calls out for help, and Daddy Pig then comes to save her, but she gets stuck in the squashing thing in the process. Daddy Elephant then comes to pick up Edmond, but Miss Rabbit tells him that she and Daddy Pig are stuck, but Daddy Elephant comes to save them, but Daddy Pig replies that it will be a trap, and Daddy Elephant gets stuck too. Peppa, Suzy Sheep, and Daddy Pig come to the centre to pick up George. Inside, Daddy Pig replies about the children being good, but after he tells them if he knew where their parents were, they point to them, with Daddy Pig, Miss Rabbit, and Mr. Elephant stuck in the play area. Daddy Pig replies that it usually happens to him, but answers if it will happen to him getting stuck. Peppa replies that she and Suzy can go in due to them being smaller, but Daddy Pig replies that it's his job to do that. He then goes in, but is stopped by Peppa. Daddy Pig then says that if he gets stuck, he will ring the rescue services. He then gets stuck anyway, but answers for a phone, who on the line is Miss Rabbit. Daddy Pig then sees Miss Rabbit in there after she calls, who is tied up at the moment, and Daddy replies that there's no one to rescue them, but Peppa and Suzy help to get the grown-ups out, and Daddy Pig says that they can now go home, but the little children are still playing and Daddy pig asks Peppa to take them out, but Peppa asks if they can play first. As the grown-ups laugh, the narrator says that Peppa, Suzy, and everyone love the Soft Play centre. Characters Main Characters *George *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Peppa *Daddy Pig *Suzy Sheep *Miss Rabbit *Daddy Elephant *Richard Rabbit *Mummy Zebra Minor Characters *Edmond Elephant (cameo) *Zuzu and Zaza Zebra (cameo) *Toddlers (cameo) Trivia *TBA. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5